The statements in this background section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many archaeological digs have unearthed objects from times of antiquity which appear to have been used for various medical uses and for stimulating various parts of the human body. In some instances it appears that the purpose of some ancient artifacts was for stimulation of the sexual organs. Thus, the art or science of stimulating human genitalia spans much of recorded history.
Over the course of time various workers in different cultures have contrived many devices or articles for the purpose of stimulating or eliciting a sexual response in humans. The record of history shows that spheroids known as “Ben-wah Balls” have been known for hundreds of years. Since that time, many other contrivances and systems have been devised for stimulating a human sexual response.
It is accordingly a continuing goal for workers in this field of art to continuously seek new and better means for eliciting sexual responses and/or stimulation. As of this writing, the “sex toy” industry is a multiple-billion dollar per year sector of the global economy. By the present disclosure, the present invention provides new articles which are capable of providing an increased degree of stimulation in a synergistic fashion for two people of a pair who use the articles for the purpose of giving one another pleasurable sensations of high intensity.